Hug Me
by Lady Kitara
Summary: Something i wrote for V-day. IkkixAkito and IkkixAgito. Something is making the shaks fear, but what? Can Ikki help? YAOI.


Lady's fanfic is called: Hug Me

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

It was early in the morning with Ikki noticed that something was missing. Opening his eyes he looked around for a certain little shark who enjoyed sneaking into his bed at night. However on this day Akito was not there. Thinking it was strange he got up and went to look for him.

First he checked to see if Akito was in his own room. Opening the door he saw the empty bed. Closing it Ikki walked down the hall to see if the other was in the living room. As he walked in he saw Akito curled up in a ball sleep on the floor in a corner.

Blinking he walked over to him. "Hey, Akito. Wake up."

"Hm…"

Ikki shook him but he wouldn't wake up. Sighing he looked around and no one seemed to be home, so he picked up the small boy and took him to the shark's room. On the way he looked down and noticed that Akito was waking up. Thinking he would never hear the end of it he ran to the room and dropped him on the bed.

"Ow…! Ikki-kun that was mean!"

"What where you doing sleeping on the floor?"

"Eh?" Akito looked confused. "I was sleeping with you."

"I found you sleeping in the living room on the floor." Ikki took a seat on the bed.

"I was? But I remember going to your room." Akito said. "I wonder what I was doing on the floor,"

"Whatever. Get ready for school."

"Okay!"

Ikki left the room and went to his own. Akito was rubbing his side. He was sore from sleeping on the floor all night. How did he ended up there?

"Agito, how did we end up sleeping on the floor?"

'How the hell should I know?'

"We went to Ikki's room and laid down…I wonder what happened."

'Maybe he kicked us out. You know he hates you kissing him in the morning.'

"But that's what you do with your lover!"

'He's not our lover. I would fucking kill him first.'

"Oh, come on, Agito, you know you love him!" Akito smiled. "I can feel it!"

'I hate that fucking crow!'

"Your going to drown in that Nile!"

Akito laughed as Agito yelled at him. Once dressed he went to eat something before going off to school. Running he looked for Ikki so he could walk with him. He saw him just about a block a head of him.

"Oh, I can't catch him! Agito, help me."

'No…'

"If you don't I'll tell Ikki-kun you like him!"

'You wouldn't!'

"Yes, I would! Please, Agito! I wan to walk with Ikki-kun!"

'Fine. Switch over.'

"YAY!"

Ikki was walking peacefully along the sidewalk when there was a sudden aura. At first he thought it was an enemy but when a small blue hair boy landed in front of him, he relaxed.

"Agito. What's up?" Ikki asked.

Agito replied by flipping him off. "Fucking crow!"

"The hell?!"

"Ikki-kun!"

Ikki gritted his teeth as Akito clung to him. "That little bastard, Agito. Running away like that."

They walked to school and had a pretty much good day. Later when they got home and Akito was happily talking to Ikki about something that happened when he wasn't there. Then that night it happened again. Ikki woke and saw that the small shark was missing again and once again he found him sleeping on the floor again.

The next night it happened again and soon it was suggested that Akito go see a doctor. They went and the doctor said Akito was sleep walking.

"Ikki-kun, what are you doing?"

"What does it looking like I'm doing?"

"Bondage?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! I'm tying to your bed so you won't sleep walk!"

"Oh,"

"Alright, that should do."

"Ikki-kun, it looks like your going to put me on rail road tracks."

"Whatever. Good night." Ikki said as he turn off the light and left the room.

Sometime in the middle of the night there was a soft noise that woke up Ikki. At first it was so quite that he was sure it was nothing. Then it got louder and soon he could tell it was sobs. Sitting up he tried to think of who it could.

When they got louder he stood and opened his door. The sounds were coming from the shark's room. Running to the door he opened and switch on the lights. On the bed Akito was still tied to the bed but he was crying and his body was trembling.

"Hey, Akito," Ikki patted his cheek.

When that didn't do anything he untied the rope and held the little shark up as he tried again to wake him. After trying a few good times the golden eye opened filled with tears.

"Ikki-kun…"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Akito shook his head. "I don't know."

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Akito looked at him. "No, I wasn't. I was dreaming of a filed filled with strawberry ice cream."

Ikki blinked. "But, your crying."

"Huh?" Akito touched his cheeks and felt the tears. "I wasn't crying…"

"Don't lie to me!" Ikki said as he had a vain was pulsing in his head.

"No, I mean it wasn't me. It was Agito."

"Huh? Agito?"

"Hold on. Agito?"

'What?'

"Were you crying?"

'Fuck no.'

"I can feel you hurting. What's wrong?"

'Nothings wrong. I think it's just your sleep walking.'

Akito looked at Ikki. "He said he's fine."

"Really?" Ikki pushed over the patch and was glared at.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't fucking crying!"

"Your lying and I can tell."

"How the hell can you tell?!"

"Cause the way you yell. If I say something that's right then you don't glare as hard and when something is wrong you smirk."

Agito just looked at him. Had the crow really paid that much attention to him? Looking away Agito stared at the wall. He didn't want to admit he was crying.

The reason for the sleep walking was something he knew of. As a matter of fact it was Agito's doing. At night he would switch over with Akito and wonder around the house for hours on end and just as the sun would come up he would lay down where ever and fall asleep.

"Agito, tell me what's wrong." Ikki said.

When Agito didn't answer he pulled him back and pushed him onto the bed, leaning over him and pinning his arms down on the bed. The shark struggled all well calling him names.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"NO!"

Agito was trying to get way and Akito was happy about their position. Telling Akito that now wasn't the time he tried kicking the crow between the legs but the other was sitting on his hips and that was not going to work.

"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what's wrong."

Agito was getting nervous. Ikki was way to close for comfort and the way they were wasn't helping any either. So he simply looked away from him and at the wall. Maybe if he ignored him he would go away. He really didn't feel like talking about anything. He felt Ikki moving the patch. He thought he was going to talk to Akito, but that was change when the patch came off completely.

Now Ikki was looking at both of them. It was easy to see the difference in the two eyes. Akito had his eye filled with tears that fell quickly and Agito's was just sliding down. He could tell they were in pain, but he didn't know why. Pressing their foreheads together, Ikki looked into both eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong…"

Agito eyes flashed and before the shark could do anything lips pressed against their own. He struggled but didn't have the strength to push off the crow. Not sure what had happened the both relaxed into the kiss. It lasted for a short while, sending the one under the crow into a haze.

"…Ikki…?"

"Where you afraid?"

They looked confused.

"Were you afraid that I didn't love you?"

There was along sad pause that answered his question. Pressing their heads together again he kissed the shark a little until they opened their mouth for him. Then it was like a blur.

The next morning they woke cuddled up to Ikki. Their heart filled with warmth, knowing that they would never be alone again.

"Finally…. We're free…"

They fell back into sleep, dreaming of their life together with the Sky King, their love, comfort,

Ikki.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Happy V-Day!

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
